


Bring Me To Life

by Skylar0Grace



Series: H/C Bingo [2]
Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She moved along the top of the building silently as her eyes remained glued to the street. He passed underneath a streetlamp and then moved back into the shadows, casting a cautious glance behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> H/C Bingo Prompt: STALKERS

* * *

She moved along the top of the building silently as her eyes remained glued to the street. He passed underneath a streetlamp and then moved back into the shadows, casting a cautious glance behind him. Above him, she effortlessly jumped from one building to the next, grateful that she was still in a crowded part of town. Her foot slid on some unnoticed gravel and she immediately dropped to the ground, laying flat on her stomach as she counted slowly to five.

Rising slowly, she peered over the side of the building and saw him already a short distance ahead. He was keeping a faster speed now and she moved quickly to catch up. A street away she noticed a fast moving figure on a path to intercept him and although he couldn’t see the figure, he did hear him and he paused as the other man came into view.

From her position she couldn’t hear what was being discussed but she saw them both nod before the stranger walked quickly away and he continued heading toward the end of the street. She was so intent on watching him that she didn’t notice the figure behind her.

“Have I missed anything?”

She turned around and saw King behind her. The large cut on his forehead was starting to bleed again and when he took a step forward, she noticed it was with a limp.

“Don’t try and stop me.”

He raised both hands. “Wasn’t going to. Just thought I’d lend a hand.”

She shook her head as her eyes appraised him. “You’re barely walking.”

He stood beside her and they watched the street together. “Don’t put me out to pasture just yet. I’m still good for a few things... “

She laughed, but it sounded hollow even to her ears and he glanced sideways at her.

“It’s not going to change anything - you know that, right?”

She refused to look at him. She knew the look she was getting, one of understanding and concern and she wanted no reason to abandon the hunt. It was just like any hunt before, just a vampire that needed to be taken out and the streets would be safer. It didn’t matter that the vampire had led an attack on their base that hadn’t been infiltrated since Drake. It didn’t matter that once again she had walked in to the eerie silence that followed death and been presented with the sight of her dead friends.

It didn’t matter.

But it did matter that she’d heard a gurgling noise from behind the weapons locker and seen King lying in a huge pool of his own blood. Because as much as she’d turned off her emotions and learnt to filter out any grief, he had an annoying habit of getting in where he shouldn’t be and the sight of him dying was the only thing she saw when she closed her eyes.

“Abby... “

He placed a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up at him she saw everything she thought she see. Tears fell from her eyes and his thumb wiped them away before he pulled her into a hug. She closed her eyes as his strong arms held onto her and allowed the first sobs to wrack her body since she’d first walked in and seen the bodies. He held tight and whispered into her hair.

“It’s all right Abby, I’m here. I’m here.”


End file.
